The love boat
by Dirty Twin
Summary: Lukes neve thought that his fathers boat could bring him such a good memories one day. R&R Final chapter added:
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! this is my first fic ever! I just waited sooo long for someone to write a "boat story" so i just thought ill do it myself:)) I hope Youll like it and review : D

I just want to thank everyone who help me with it: my Dear Twin Laurence:) and Lea( thank you for checking it)

And wellof cours I own nothing, if it was different we all be seeing naked/shirtless Luke all the time and lots of, lots of LL kissing;))

so go with the story:)))

Luke poured a cup of coffee to-go for Lorelai.

So, when do you finish work today?- he asked, handing her the cup.

UGH -she groaned- I have so much work to do today. We're having a business coctail party for some people tomorrow. I have to prepare everything today so that it will be perfect.

It will be -he reassured her, smiling- So you won't be home 'til pretty late?

Sorry hon. Did you have any plans?

Well I just thought that I could work on the boat, you know, now that I have everything I need to finish the thing. But it's ok, I can do it another day.

Well, you can still go and work on it.

Are you sure?

Of course! Just go do whatever you need to do. And then when I come home we can watch a movie together and eat something. What do you think?

Only if it isn't a problem.

Of course it isn't! You know I can't wait for you to finish it, so we can have a "romantic cruise" together -she told him suggestively.

O Jeez!

What! I'm just saying that I wish we could just get it floating alredy! So you can name it "Lorelai"- it would be so romantic! -she exclaimed, excited.

It wasn't that he hadn't thought about naming the boat after her before, but the boat reminded him of his dad, which made him sad sometimes.

Ok, so see you later tonight, bring the food and I'll rent some movie- she said leaning over the counter giving him a good-bye kiss which he happilly returned.

Yeah, see you later, have a good day, dont work too much and be sure to annoy Michel for me -he winked at her.

Sure thing! -she said walking out of the diner.

Later that day Luke parked his truck in Lorelai's yard. He emptied all the necessary tools from the truck to the garage. Then he looked at the boat and sighed. He really wanted to finish the thing and then take Lorelai to his cabinet for the whole weekend and float the boat in the nearest lake.

He had been working nearly 2 hours and hadn't even realised how fast the time went. He heard Lorelai park her jeep beside his truck and smiled to himself. He loved her sooooo much, she was the most important person in his life, he would do anything and everything for her. He still couldn't believe that they were back together again. He thanked God for every minute he could spend with this amazing woman. He'd never told her he loved her. Even after the break-up and reconciliation. He wanted it to be a special moment for both of them. He knew she had never said those words to anyone but Rory, and he knew that he had never loved anyone as truly as he loved Lorelai. But being Luke, a man of few words, he wished he could show her his love without having to say it out loud. But now it had been a long time that he wanted to tell her. In the beginning he had known they both weren't ready for this monumental admission. Then when the first snow had come and he made her the skating rink, he felt that he was ready to say it. But he also felt that in the moment she wasn't in the right frame of mind. Turned out he was right, she had a hangover, he later found out, as a result of spending the night with tequila and Christopher. Christopher. Oh yeah, then Christopher and Emily plotted and did a number on him which brought on this horrible break-up. That night when he decided to put an end to this division and went to her house after Emily's visit he had known what he wanted to say, what he needed to say. But love and passion took over the moment she opened the door, just the sight of her made him forget about everything else but that moment. He lost his voice and the words he wanted to tell her didn't seem to matter anymore. The only thing he could do was kiss her, and show her that she's the only thing in the world for him.

Lost in his thoughts Luke didn't hear Lorelai come in the garage, until he felt her arms around his waist slipping from the behind.

Hey there handsome -she whispered in his ear, sending a shiver throughout his entire body-

How's your work on the boat going?

Pretty good -he replied turning around to face her and give her a quick kiss -I think I'll stop here for today. There isn't much left to do to finish it. How was your day?

Good! We finished all that was needed to be done. And I'm not that tired -he smiled up at him.

Hmmm? Good.- he said kissing her softly.

Yeah good -she repeated kissing him back- actually I'm pretty excited -she said running her hand up and down his back.

Oh? And why is that?- he asked placing his hands on her thighs.

Well, knowing that my man is at home, working hard, with his big, strong arms -she said running her hands up his arms -all sweaty- her hands went to his lower back again.

Aaaaahhh! That?- he said smiling at the fact that she used the words "home" and "her man", like it was their home.

Yeah, that... –she replied kissing his exposed neck.

He closed his eyes at the sensation of her lips. She started to kiss up his chin, jaw to his ear where she slipped her tongue and started to lick and nip at his earlobe. He moaned at that. Then she found his lips again slipping her hungry tongue into his mouth which he happilly welcomed opening his mouth wider. They kissed passionately caressing eachother's tongue with their own. Luke's hands were roaming her back. She started to play with his hair as soon as she knocked his cap off. They pulled away breathless, not losing the contact. Luke tightened his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer if it was possible, kissing her neck. He loved her long, beautiful neck. Her hands went under his t-shirt, caressing the soft skin of his stomach. Lorelai felt his hardness through his jeans and smiled at that to herself. Luke's hands cupped her ass as she caressed his muscled chest. They found their lips again kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Then suddenly Luke pulled away remembering where they were.

Lorelai wait! -he tried to stop her when her lips went to his colarbone, where she placed hot, open mouthed kisses.

Hmmm -she replied, pulling his tight t-shirt up ( he had taken his flannel off during the working on the boat)

Lorelai, we're in your garage -he covered her hands with his.

Luke, you always have such a sad face when you talk about the boat, I think it's time to make the boat bring you only good memories -she smiled suggestively pulling his t-shirt over his head.

She kissed his colarbone, chest, down to his stomach. He was lost when he felt her hands on the front of his jeans. They explored eachother's mouths even further, tongues went deeper and faster. It didn't take much time for her sweater and blouse to join his t-shirt on the floor of the garage.

Luke pinned Lorelai to the side of the boat, his hands went to the clasp of her bra, releasing her breasts. Her fingers combed through his soft hair, as he cupped her breasts with his big hands and she moaned loudly. Soon after this his lips joined his hands, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses on her exposed breasts. Lorelai started to open the zipper of his jeans wanting him as soon as possible, wanting nothing more than the feeling of him joined with her. Luke went to work on her pants as well, still kissing her hard on the mouth.

Now only in her panties, Luke sat her on the prow of the boat, kissing her, wanting more of her. He pulled her panties down, exposing her completely, and soon his boxers joined her panties. They kissed passionately, forgetting about the real world outside of the garage. Still exploring her mouth Luke slid into her and she moaned loudly.

I so love it when you're "all in"- she smiled at him enjoying the feeling. This was the last thing she said, when he started to move inside of her, and soon she saw bright lights, like stars shooting behind her eyelids

Luke then rested his head on Lorelai's chest and she softly and lovingly stroked it. He knew then that it didn't matter where, or how he told her how he felt. What mattered was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman he loved so much.

Lorelai -he whispered, bringing his head up to look her in the eyes -I...-he started, but then there was a loud noise and they both froze, thinking that Rory might have come home to do her laundry. 5 minutes of silence later, Lorelai broke it.

You know, now I really think I might have a raccoon somewhere in here.

You're crazy, crazy lady -he smirked- Come on, let's go inside, it's freezing out here.

TBC if You only want it;))))


	2. Tha Lorelai

Hey guys! You wanted it so you got it! DIRTY!

I hope Yioull like this chapter too:))

Thanks Lea again, and of cours my dear, dear twin! without You I would be nothing!

again i own nothing, its really sad, but true:(

ok, here we go:

"Can I take it off, already?" Lorelai asked for the 5th time in last 2 minutes. She was sitting on her porch, with her eyes covered with a blindfold.

"No, not yet!" Luke shouted from the garage.

"But I want to see it, already!"- she groaned with anticipation.

The boat was finished! But Luke made her promise that she wouldn't look at it until he could show it to her this afternoon.

"You waited this long, you can wait 2 more minutes!" Luke replied pushing the boat from the garadge into Lorelais yeard. He was really nervous, not really knowing what she was going to say after seeing the finished boat for the first time. And he also had an extra little surprise for her, well it wasnt that small, but he really didnt want to think about it, which was really hard.

"Ok mister! You have exactly 2 minutes. Im starting to count. And after the time ends, Im really taking this thing off whether you like it or not" She heard Luke whispering something under his breath. "Oh, I couldnt hear you sir! Did you have something you would like to say? TIC, TOC, TIC, TOC- your time is running out mister, and there will be no mercy for you"

30 seconds later she heard Lukes footsteps on the steps of the porch.

"Ok, give me your hand?" He asked, calmly giving her his hand and helping her stand up. When she reached for her eye-band, Luke stopped her: "No, not yet." She groaned at him, but left the blindfold.

When they were standing beside the boat, Luke gently took the band from Lorelais head. "So... what do you think?" he asked gingerly.  
Lorelai looked at the boat and then at Luke smilling widely. "Its beautiful Luke! You did an amazing, perfect job!"

"Yeah, well it really wasn't that hard. Almost all the work is done, I just have to clean it and add the finishing touches, nothing that complicated" Luke replied shyly.

"You can be so cute when youre shy" she said walking around the boat. Luke just rolled his eyes. She stopped suddenly and her eyes widened.

"Luke" she whispered "Its...that...I mean...Oh" She didnt have words when she saw her name written on the side of the boat.

"Oh, that.." Luke started

"Luke, you really didnt have to do it, it was, it was only a joke. I really didnt expect you to do this. Its just... I..." she babbled.

"Lorelai" Luke stopped her " I wanted to do it"

"Really? Why?" She asked looking him straight in the eyes.

Luke took a deep breath and looked at the boat and then at Lorelai "Becouse I wanted to name it after..." He nervously looked at the ground, then at her again. It was now or never he thought " After something, well someone whom I... Whom I love." He paused, " someone who is everything to me." Then his eyes focused again on the boat as he waited for her reaction, happy that he finally said what was screaming inside of him and afraid at the same time that she would run away.

Overwhelmed by everything that just happend, Lorelai let out a breath she hadnt realised she was holding. She looked at this man, standing before her. This sweet, caring man, who would do anything in the world for her. Her best friend, "The One", who truly loved her.

She look a step toward him. "Luke" she said and he looked at her again. "I just want you to know that," she took another few steps in his direction, and smiled a little, "that this 'something, well someone' that you love is really touched by all you said and did." She was now standing close to him, looking directy into his eyes "and she wants you to know that... that she..." she took a deep breath "that she loves you too. Very much."

They were staring at each other, wild smiles on their faces, slowly leaning forward until their lips met. Both overwelmed by their feelings finally spoken out loud, they wanted to savour every second of this. The kiss was slow and gentle in the beginning, as if it was their first kiss. But then Luke tightened his arms around her waist and shoulder and onle of her arms went to his neck and the other rested on his chest. They had opened their mouths at the same time and their tongues met. Both felt the same electricity that had gone through their bodies during that first kiss they had. They were exploring each other mouths when they heard Babette calling out to them: "Hey dolls!"

They both pulled away breathless, still staring into eachother's eyes.

"Hey Babette" Lorelai managed to say, then glanced at her neighbour.

"Hi Babette" Luke replied, turning to her, wrapping his arm around Lorelai.

"What are you doing kids?"

"Well we were just..." Luke started shyly, turning red.

"Luke finished the boat!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.

"Really? I have to see it!" Babette rushed down her porch in their direction.

Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled at him as he smiled back " Oh ! You know what Babette, we totally forgot that, um, that, that Luke forgot to turn off the oven!" Lorelai fibbed, starting to laugh nervously.

"I did?" Luke asked surprised "But I didnt even use..." But then he stopped as Lorelai shot him a suggestive look and he realised what this was all about "Oh yes, yes, right, the oven, right I didnt turn it off, I was...this thing...and then..."

"Could you excuse us" Lorelai cut Luke, as she already was pulling him by the hand in the direction of the house.

"Oh, yeah, sure doll" Babette answered.

"Bye Babette," both Luke and Lorelai said at the same time.

"Bye kids."

As soon as the doors closed behind them Luke pinned Lorelai to the opposite wall and started to kiss her neck. Franticly they made their way to the stairs kissing and hitting every object on their way, leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

Soon they were in Lorelai's bedroom. Luke laid her on the bed and took off the last of their clothes. Then he looked her straight in her eyes.

"I love you" he whispered .

"I love you too" she whispered back, smiling like a kid.

Then she felt him inside of her and his mouth on her breasts.

"Luuuuuke" she moaned.

They took their time, looking deep in eachother's eyes the entire time. Moving together in the same rhythm: long, strong and deep thrusts.  
And they both came at the same time, screaming eachother's names and words of love over and over again. He then laid his head on her chest. She loved when he did that, and stroked it tenderly.

After a few minutes Luke broke the silence "You know that now I have two Lorelais?"

"Two?" She asked "Is there something going on between you and Rory? Cause I really dont want to play Mrs. Robinson" she hit his shoulder playfully.

"Oh Jeez! I meant you and 'the Lorelai'" He said and kissed her deeply, soon after this they started again and again, and again, all night long...

TBC- if You still want it, couse i already have a great idea for it:))))


	3. Captain Luke

hello everyone:) I decided to devided this chapter into two parts:) Im evil I know.

Again BIG thank you to Lea and my dear twin Laurence for help and support! And thank you all for the reviews:))))

and again nothing is mine, only dirty mind full of ideas:)))

ok, stop talking now, go with the story:))

* * *

"Are we there yet!" Lorelai groaned and looked at Luke expectingly.

"No, we're not" Luke replied, a little annoyed, "I told you the same a minute ago, when you asked last time, that we won't be there at least for another half hour."

Lorelai pouted at him, and fixed her glance on the moving landscape behind the window.

Almost 2 months have passed since the boat finishing. But with summer coming up, both Lorelai and Luke had been busy with lots of work at the inn and the diner. So they had postponed their planned romantic weekend by the lake to test run the boat several times. And now, the long awaited weekend had come at last after 2 long months. And they were on their way to Luke's cabin in the mountains.

After yet another 45 minutes of Lorelai's complaints and pouting, they reached their destination. It was already sunset.

Luke walked over to open Lorelai's door, ever the gentleman, as she stepped out of the truck.

"Oh, Luke! It's beautiful here!" she looked around at the magnificent valley where they were. The log cabin stood right by the majestic lake. The sunset made the landscape even more breathtaking.

"Glad you like it" Luke said taking one of their bags in one hand and her hand in another, as they walked in the direction of the cabin.

Once inside, Luke turned on the light.

"So feel free to take a look around while I bring the rest of our stuff in" he said kissing her cheek and walking out to his truck.

Lorelai looked at her surroundings. The cabin was smaller than she imagined looking at it from the outside, but really cosy. There was a kitchen with a small table in the middle, just barely enough for two people. On the opposite side of the cabin there was a small couch, TV and fireplace. When she went further she found the door to the bathroom and of course, the bedroom. She shook her head when she saw the bed. A twin bed. "I think we won't have problems here" she smiled to herself.

An hour later, Luke was standing beside the stove preparing dinner for them, while Lorelai sat on the table and watched him intensly. She loved to watch him in the kitchen, displaying only one of his many... many talents. Dear god, he was VERY talented man, in more ways than one. She smiled to herself thinking of the love of her life as he leaned against the counter to reach for a plate. "Not only talented. He also looks sooo damn good! Every single little (and not so little) part of him!" she thought as she admired his round butt.

They ate their dinner, smiling at each other at every chance, like love-sick teenagers. They savoured simply being in eachother's company. It felt like they were the only two people in the world.

They finished their meals and Lorelai was insisting on cleaning since he had prepared the dinner.

"Luke please! You cooked all of this, the least I can do is clean up. I can handle this. You go and start the fire, ok? Please?" she beat her eyelashes at him and then kissed him sweetly on the lips. He just smiled at her and walked out to get the wood for the fireplace.

When he came back 10 minutes later Lorelai was nowhere to be seen.

"Lorelai!" He called, looking around.

"In the bathroom!" She shouted "Ill be right there, just start the fire, relax and wait 5 more minutes. I have a little surprise for you" Lorelai said the last sentence in a very suggestive, low voice.

"Ok" he replied slowly smiling to himself wildly as he thought about the surprise.

He built a fire and then spread the large blanket on the floor near the fireplace. He then sat down to watch TV while waiting, trying to take all his mind away from the "surprise".

5 minutes later he heard Lorelai closing the door of the bathroom, automatically turned the TV off. He looked at her with wide eyes, just like in a daze. She was standing before him in a tiny, navy blue, really short and tight nightgown with a sailor's collar on it and with a captain's hat on her head.

"Well, hello there sailor!" Luke managed to greet her, his voice not as strong as he meant it to be. She always had such an effect on him.

"Well ayay captain!" Lorelais smiled at him, loving that she had this power over him. Standing closely before him, she took the hat off and sat it on his head. He rested his hands on each side of her waist, stroking them up and down as she shivered a little bit.

"Are you cold?" Luke asked concerned.

She smiled at him and sat on his lap, and put her hands around his neck. He tightened his arms around her waist.

"Not for long" she whispered, kissing him lightly at first. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow deeper as their tongues met. When they pulled away breathless Lorelai twisted Lukes new hat backwards and asked "So you like your little present captain Luke?" she smiled suggestively.

He leaned to kiss her again "Which one?" he asked and kissed her hard. One of his hands went through her hair and the other to her ass, which he squeezed lightly.

"Oh youre a dirty, dirty man Luke Danes" she laughed and brought her waiting lips to his.  
"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied as his hands went under her nightgown.

Soon his clothes joined hers on the floor. Luke kissed her exposed breasts and she moaned loudly at the sensation, running her fingers through his hair.  
She rolled them over so now she was on top of him. Then she used his own weapon and started to kiss his strong, muscled chest.

"Ready to float the boat?" she smirked at him as he rolled his eyes.

Moments later they were moving together. Lorelai was killing him with her slow rhythm. When he couldnt stand it any longer, he rolled them over so she was under him.

He smiled at her "Oh, I think it's time that the captain take control of this ship."

She laughed at his joke, but he started to move again inside of her and her laugh quickly changed into loud moaning.

In the morning Lorelai woke up to the most beautiful sound she knew and loved- Luke's heart beat. She stroked his chest gently. She thought of the night before "Well the bed wasnt that small after all" she smiled widely. Then she looked at his peaceful sleeping face and thought about how he is the only man on earth she could spend the rest of her life with.

After breakfast and a very hot shower they emerged from the cabin and Luke was pushing the boat into the lake. Lorelai helped a little and soon the boat was floating on the water.

Luke looked at Lorelai and smiled warmly. She glanced at the words "the Lorelai" painted on the side and said- "Shes beautiful Luke".

"Yes, she is" Luke replied, his eyes never leaving her.

Luke sat on the grass and motioned for Lorelai to sit beside him, which she did immediately. He took one of her hands into his and looked deep into her eyes.

"Lorelai" Luke started "I'm not good with words, which you are very aware of, I always have a problem expressing my feelings verbally, but I love you..."

"Oh believe me I'll always remember that, after hearing those words so much last night... and this morning" she cut him off.

He smiled nervously at her still playing with her hand "I just want you to know that youre really the most important person in my life. Youre my everything. And I..." He took a deep breath and looked at the ground "I cant live without You" He stated simlpy, then squeezed her hands and looked back into her eyes: "Marry me?"

TBC, or not TBC that is the question...well I still dont know if you want more, or this was soooo bad that its better for me to stop:)


	4. Our love boat

Hey guys, sorry You needed to wait for this chap. but it needed to be checked:) and it took some time, but Im really thankful to Lea for doing this for me:)) and to my dear evil twin too, of cours:))

I hope Youll like this one too, personaly I like it, aspesially the last part;)) ok so enjoy and make me know what You think:))

oh, and unfortunately again I own nothing, its soooooo sad;(((((

* * *

Lorelai was sitting on the ground, looking at the lake before her. Her eyes wide, mouth slightly open from shock. The words "Marry me?" were echoing in her head over and over again. She was speechless. Lorelai Gilmore was speechless. Now there was something to be written in the Guiness Record Book.

Luke was sitting beside her, still holding her hand, looking at her shocked expression. "Oh God." he thought "it was too much, too soon. Now shes going to freak out, dump you and the only thing that will be left for you to do is die Danes!"

"Lu...Lu...Luke..."She tried to speak.

"Wait, Lorelai" he cut her off firmly. He needed to fix this, to save the situation "I know this might be too soon, or you might think Im rushing into things. But believe me I've thought about it, I've thought about it a lot" Since we started dating to be honest "And I dont want you to rush into anything either. I want you to think about it, really think about it all, to be sure, before you make your decision. Its not like choosing which shoes to wear every morning" her shocked expression changed a little at his little joke and the corners of her lips lifted a little.

"Luke" she started again, more softly. She knew what she wanted. She had known that this moment was coming, that he would ask her sooner or later, but she still wasnt prepared for this question. But really, can you ever be prepared for something like this? Never.

"No, really Lorelai" he cut her again "Please think about it, ok? For me. For you. For both of us. I dont want you to say something and then change your mind" he said sadly "Cause I wouldn't be able to take it" he had never been so open with anyone about his feelings. And yet now he was practicly telling her how badly he was addicted and taken by this beautiful brunette. "Make a... uh... a Pro/Con list or whatever you call it. I know that you always make big decisions that way" he smiled, hoping that giving her time would prevent her from freaking out even more. But he really needed her to be sure.

She smiled at him warmly. "A 'Pro/Con list'? he knows you sooooo well Gilmore. This man is perfect. He loves you, and he is willing to spend the rest of his life with you" the voice inside of her head said. "do you really need to think about it Gilmore?"

She looked at him, straight into his eyes and an idea came into her mind. She stood up, pulling him with her.

"Let's try the boat Luke" was the only thing she said.

Now he was totally taken back by her action. But her warm smile make him feel a little more calm.

"Ok" he said still not sure about all that just happened, as she was pulling him in the direction of the boat.

* * *

10 minutes later they were in the middle of the lake. The whole time they were sitting in silence, each in their respective places on the opposite side of the boat.

Luke couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering. As peaceful as the surroundings were, he was a nervous wreck. Not more that 20 minutes ago he had proposed. Proposed! To the woman of his dreams... the love of his life! And yet he still didnt have her answer. He really was screaming inside of himself, but being who he was he still was willing to give her her time and space that he thought and believed that she needed. "I hope you know what are you doing Danes" the voice in his head said again.

"Luke" Lorelai said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up at her.

"Do you remember when Rory was younger and sick, and you took care of her, and of course of me as well, seeing as I was freaking out about her state, and feeling as bad as her?" She asked him calmly.

"Yes" he replied, trying to understand where she was going with all of this.

"And do you remember when my dad was in hospital and you took me there, no matter that you had a diner full of people?"

"Yes."

"And always, whenever I've needed you: with the plans about the inn, or bidding on my stupid basket... you've always been there for me?"

"Yes." he replied more sure this time, he did remember her running around the diner begging him to bid on her basket and save her from Miss Pattys horrible attempts at matchmaking. He also happened to remember a quite romantic picnic in the gazebo.

"And when you taught me how to fish, let me sleep in your bed when there was a fire at the Independence Inn, helped me move Rory to Yale, gave me money and a shoulder to cry on when I needed it. Made me an ice-rink, bought a TV, and even went to my parents' stupid vow renewal, which is by the way not the best thing to remind you about right now, knowing how it all turned out, but still you went there for me. And you named your dads boat after me, just because I said it would be nice."

"Yeah, I know all of that" now he really was confused. Where was she going with all of this?

"So, you really know all of this... and you seriously still want me to think about what I want!"

"Well..." he started unsure.

"Cause I know exactly what I want! I know what my answer is and believe me I've thought about it ALOT." She said and took his hand this time. She was now sitting close to him, looking into his loving blue eyes.

"Ok..." he replied nervously.

"I... I dont want a middle with you Luke" she said sincerely.

"Oh... uh... oh..." he said softly looking at the bottom of the boat. "Oh God NO!" he thought "Im dying, my heart has stopped, my chest burns. So this is what a heart attack feels like..." The only thing he wanted to do right now was jump into the water surrounding them and end his miserable life, cause it looked like she didnt even want him now.

"No Luke, I dont want a middle" she repeated even more softly lifting his chin to meet her eyes. "I... I want a forever with you Luke! I want everything with you!"

Now he was shocked.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

She smiled at him and simply said:

"Luke, did you really think that I would not want to be with you? To marry you?"

"Well..." he started.

"Luke, I love you! Youre the only man Ive ever loved and will love forever. And if you really thought that you mean less than that to me, then please dont make me say that youre an idiot. Cause that would make my psychotic mother right" she added grinning at him like she would be an idiot.

_"_So..?" he started, his grin mirroring her own.

"So..?" Replied Lorelai. Their eyes locked.

Then Luke asked again this time full of happiness and self-confidence.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" then he reached for a little velvet box from his pocket and showed her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"hmmmm..." she started " YES!" she exclaimed , tears rolling down her cheeks, as she threw her arms around his neck.

He held her tightly, laughing like a kid, happier in that moment than he had ever been in his entire life.

They seperated a little and Luke slipped the ring on her finger, kissing it when the ring was right where it belonged.

They looked at each other, eyes full of love. They leaned in and their hungry lips met in a passionate kiss. Both opened their mouths and the kiss deepened. Both moaned as their tongues massaged one another. Their hands roamed their bodies. They couldnt have enough of each other. They were in the boat, in the middle of the lake, but nothing seemed more important to them than being together. Nothing mattered but them and their love for eachother and the fact that from now on nothing cour tear them apart.

Lorelai started to unbutton Lukes flannel, as he pulled her shirt over her head. Soon her bra joined her shirt and he started to kiss and caress her exposed breasts and she moaned at the sensation of his touch. Luke lay Lorelai down on the bottom of the boat. Being on top of her, he started to unzip her pants.

"I love you Luke" she whispered into his neck, kissing him there. His hands stilled on her breast. They kissed again: hungry and deep. She held him tightly, as close to her as possible, feeling him hard and ready through his jeans.

"Luuuuuke!" she moaned as he squeezed her breast and then her hands went to the zipper of his pants.

"Lorelai" he groaned feeling her hands opening his jeans.

Soon they were both naked, feeling their lips and hands all over their hot bodies.

"I love you so much" she said breathless, wanting him as fast as possible.

"I love you Lorelai" he said and kissed her deeply sliding inside of her at the same time. They stayed still for a moment, loving this feeling of fullness, looking into eachothers eyes. Then Luke started to move, repeating her name and words of love with his every thrust. She moved with him. Her every moan matching his.

"Oh! Luuuke!" she reapeated loudly.

Their pace quickened. The thrusts went deeper, were stronger and harder. They both wanted it to last as long as possible, 'til their bodies took control of them taking them over the edge.

They were laying together, naked on the ground of the boat in the middle of the lake, holding eachother tightly. Their fingers intertwined, they both looked at the ring on Lorelai's finger, with satisfied grins on their faces.

"Were getting married" Lorelai whispered ending the peaceful silence, kissing Luke deeply.

"Yes, we are" he replied responding to the kiss, as Lorelai rolled onto him.

After they parted Lorelai leaned and whispered into his ear:

"You know what?"

"hmmm" he murmured nuzzling her neck.

"This boat is really our little love boat, you know?" she laughed but Luke quickly shut her up.

END

* * *

ok, guys I think its the best moment to end it, couse I really dont know ho to use the boat more, maybe I could make them take the boat to their bedroom, and make a bed from it?LOL

ok seriousely it is the end. Tell me if You like ir or not please:) I have lots of ideas for more fics, so if you want to read more of my really not that great writting give me know;)


End file.
